


Explain

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Desus Holiday Bingo [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bartender!Jesus, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Four days have passed and Daryl still hasn't called or texted.('Story telling' prompt from Desus Holiday Bingo)





	Explain

“Here you go.” Paul says and hands the woman her drink, offering her a smile before he grabs two empty glasses from the bar and then places them on the bench behind him. 

He’s in a crap mood. It’s nearly ten pm and despite only working for five hours he’s ready to leave, he’s had one very small break that did nothing for him. He had barely enough time to munch on a packet of chips before his boss demanded he get back to it. And on top of that he’s had countless men hit on him during the night, some drunk and rude saying disgustingly crude things before he threatened to collect the bouncer and have them removed from the club, others weren’t as bad and others were sweet and shy, reminding Paul of the man he had met a few days previous. 

Daryl, his name is, Paul hasn’t forgotten it. No, not at all. 

He tries to tell himself that he doesn’t care, that he doesn’t give a shit that it’s been four days and Daryl still hasn’t fucking texted him. Maybe he read the signs wrong, or maybe the man wasn’t ready for a relationship yet, after all he had told Paul that he had only just finished coming out to his friends. 

Paul sighs and wipes down the counter, huffing and trying not to bob his head to annoyingly catchy song that he has already heard six times tonight, his shift is over now and hopefully he never has to hear it again. 

“Hey, Paul!” He hears Hayley, the other bartender on shift yell at him. “Before you finish for the night, end of the bar.” She says and nods her head in that direction once Paul has turned to face her. 

Paul looks down to where she directed him and his eyebrows raise slightly in surprise, there sits Daryl. Daryl’s long bangs look neater than they were before and he’s wearing a thick coat to keep himself warm from the cold winter air. Daryl is already looking at him and he swallows nervously when they make eye contact.

Paul takes a deep breath and tucks his cloth back into the back pocket of skinny jeans as he makes his way down to where Daryl sits at the end of the bar. He stops in front of the other man and places his hands on the bar in front of him, making a point to look straight into the man’s deep ocean blue eyes. 

“Surprised to see you back.” Paul says, despite being pissed he can see how nervous the other man looks and he forces himself to remember; _He’s new to all of this, give him a chance._ He takes a subtle deep breath and then offers the other man a small smile. 

Daryl seems surprised to see Paul smile at him and it appears to give him a boost of confidence, he takes a deep breath as he fiddles with his hands before he looks up to meet Paul’s eyes. “Erm. ‘M, sorry… I can explain.” He replies in a whisper, gulping nervously afterwards. 

“Go on then.” Paul tells him and takes it upon himself to smile at him again, hopefully reassuringly. 

The other man looks at him for a few moments before he takes his thumb to his mouth and begins to chew at the skin around his nail. “After ya left, the guys I came here with came back, one of them, Eric, wasn’t feelin’ great so we decided to drop ‘im back at their place and then Aaron’d take me home after.” Daryl begins quietly, looking up to meet Paul’s eyes every few moments. “We got to their place and it startin’ stormin’ real bad so Aaron offered that I stay the night, we jus’ sat on the couch drinking and soon enough we were pissed off our heads. When I got home the next day I couldn’t find my phone, neither could they at their place. I went there tonight to have one last look at their place before I came here to tell ya directly, I ended up findin’ it in a pot plant on the balcony.” Daryl finishes and gives him one final glance before he nervously looks down at his lap. 

Paul thinks the story over in his head for a few moments before he replies. “So you lost your phone?” And Daryl nods in confirmation. “What about the paper I had given you with my number, you couldn’t just text me off someone else’s phone? Or call from a landline?” Paul asks with furrowed eyebrows. 

Daryl shakes his head and looks up at him again, eyes almost pleading to be believed. “Nah, I had thrown it out as we left the club cause I had already put the number in ma phone.” He replies and Paul nods, agreeing that it makes sense. 

“Alright. I believe you.” Paul finally tells him, licking his lips and then grinning when he sees Daryl follow the movement. 

“You do?” Daryl replies, and Paul just wants to lean over and kiss and then hug him because of how incredibly hopeful the man looks. 

Paul smiles at him reassuringly and reaches out to place his hand on Daryl’s broad shoulder, he squeezes the muscled flesh and then pats it before he pulls away. “Yes, I do. Come on, my shift’s over, let’s go somewhere.” Paul tells him and leans down to grab his coat from under bar. 

“Kay.” Daryl replies and stands up from the stool, following Paul down the bar and then out of the club. 

They step out passed the bouncer and away from the door, Paul leading the way down the street. Paul pulls on his black trench as they walk, wrapping it around himself tight as he blows hot air onto his hands quickly

“It’s getting chilly.” Paul says, they’ve stopped for a minute while Paul does up his buttons. 

“Fuckin’ freezing.” Daryl replies and tucks his hands into his pockets. 

Paul laughs lightly. “I can tell you’re from somewhere south, you’ve got a thick accent.” Paul responds, grinning at him as he finishes his last button and then steps closer to Daryl, bravely linking their arms together. 

Daryl clears his throat and stutters in surprise when Paul links their arms together. “Uh yeah, Georgia.” Daryl replies and he finds himself pulling Paul closer beside him, seeking the body heat the other man is giving off. 

“Huh, thought it would be somewhere like that.” He says and grins at the blushing man cheekily. “I’ve lived here in Virginia my whole life, when did you move to here?” He asks curiously. 

“Four years ago now, I had gotten an offer to manage a mechanic’s up here instead of jus’ workin’ in one there. The pay was a shit tonne better so I moved here.” Daryl replies, his voice shaky due to how much his teeth are chattering. 

“Fuck, listen to your teeth.” Paul chuckles and stops them in their path, he looks up at the sky and grins. “Well no wonder, starting to snow again.” 

Daryl grunts in annoyance and rolls his eyes. “Great, gonna be even colder.” He says grumpily.

Paul laughs at him lightly and steps closer to the other man, Daryl’s eyes look into his nervously as Paul lifts his arms up and around his neck. “You know, body heat can solve that.” He says cheekily and manages to get a grin out of Daryl. 

Paul steps closer until their chests are pressed flush together, noses almost touching as Paul feels Daryl tentatively wrap his own arms around Paul’s lower back and squeeze gently. He can feel the older man’s hot breath fanning across his face as he moves one finger to trail lightly over the definition of Daryl’s cheekbones. 

Daryl looks over Paul’s shoulder nervously for a few moments before he lets his eyes lock with Paul’s again. “Already warmer.” He whispers after a deep breath and Paul chuckles softly.

“I’ve got another method too.” Paul replies, his voice just as quiet. 

Daryl is looking at him confused for a few moments until Paul is leaning up and pressing their lips together, Paul’s soft and plump ones on his chapped ones. 

Paul can’t help but grin into the kiss and move his other hand to also trace Daryl’s cheekbones and then he deepens the kiss, pushing his lips against the other man’s firmer. He trails the tip of his tongue over Daryl’s bottom lip and he opens his mouth happily, Paul’s tongue slipping inside. 

They pull apart after a few moments, breathing a little heavier and their cheeks redder. “I’m definitely warm now.” Daryl whispers, seeming somewhat in shock as to what just happened. 

Paul grins at him. “I dunno, gorgeous. You still look pretty cold to me.” Paul replies and is surging up to connect their lips in a kiss again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whooop this is a piece of shit. 
> 
> Tumblr iiloulouii


End file.
